


The Lady and Her Pack

by lrj_abaniko (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Gen, Matchmaking, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lrj_abaniko
Summary: Sansa Stark remembered what it means to dream of romance, oh how she longed to live it for herself. Although she knew that songs can oversimplify and exaggerate things – and somehow, because of the harshness she had endured with men, she simply knew she was not yet ready for such relationship… but that does not mean she does not support her siblings in such endeavor. And though she may not be a faceless assassin, a three-eyed raven, nor a prince that was promised, she is the Lady of Winterfell, a Stark, a red wolf who looks after her pack – and her pack consists of her different wolves and their happiness.





	The Lady and Her Pack

**Training Yard**

The Lady of Winterfell remembered what it means to dream of romance, oh how she longed to live it for herself – a blonde prince sweeping her off her feet, declaring endearing and lasting love to her and she to him. Sansa Stark knew that songs can alter your perspective on reality but somehow she knew that there are some truths to those songs or else it would have not been popular and endeared by many. Although she knew that songs can oversimplify and exaggerate things – and somehow, because of the harshness she had endured with men, she simply knew she was not yet ready for such relationship… but that does not mean she does not support her siblings in such endeavor. And though she may not be a faceless assassin, a three-eyed raven, nor a prince that was promised, she is the Lady of Winterfell, a Stark, a red wolf who looks after her pack – and her pack consists of her different wolves and their happiness.

“I know what you are thinking, Sansa.”

“Oh, enlighten me, my Three-Eyed Raven.”

A small smile formed upon her little brother – though little is only by name. Brandon Stark, third – no second son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully grown to be so tall, though his limbs were immobile. “The matters of the heart is such a delicate thing to touch upon.”

“Just because I am looking at how our dear sister train the Baratheon Blacksmith does not mean we are talking about matters of the heart.”

“Arya will kill you.”

“Not if you will help me hide.”

“I am paralyzed at my feet, Lady Stark.”

“You’re the Three-Eyed Raven.” Sansa teased.

“You never want to let it go, will you not?”

“Never.” She laughed.

And Brandon Stark laughed.

Sansa Stark was glad. She once lost hope she could never talked to her brother again – that she will forever be with this all powerful yet distant being that inhabit the body of her brother. She was glad she can her him laugh and smile.

 

 

 

_“Lady Reed will go back to Greywater Watch the day after tomorrow.” Sansa Stark went to the chamber of Brandon Stark. His eyes were looking at the flames – but somehow she wondered if it was the flames he was seeing._

_“She will be there safe.” He just kept on staring at the fire. Sansa wanted to ask further. But she can only do that if she knew the person whom she was talking to._

_“Bran.”_

_“…”_

_“Brandon Stark.”_

_Her brother turned to her. “Which Brandon Stark are you talking to, Sansa?”_

_Sansa blinked. Confused yet trying her best to be patient in understanding the person in front of her, “You, Bran, my brother.”_

_“I’m the Three-Eyed Raven now.” He stare at her. And somehow Sansa wished that he would turn back to stare at the flames again. “I’m sorry if I cannot be the brother you knew.”_

_Sansa’s eyes searched the figure in front of her. She was heartbroken and angry. She now understood why somehow Meera was so eager to go home. If the change in Bran caused her so much pain, how much more is it to the woman who was there alongside her brother all throughout?_

_Brandon Stark stared back at the flames._

 

 

 

The laughter between siblings was broken off by a cry from the training yard.

“Do you really have to do that?” Gendry clutched the part of his arm that bled.

“It was not my fault you were not able to dodge my attack.” Arya went near him to check the wound.

“You know that I’m weaker with a sword.”

“Nonsense. I’ve trained you. I know you can dodge that attack.” Arya found a handkerchief and bandaged it around Gendry’s arm. “What were you doing? You were distracted.”

“Just have a lot on my mind.”

“Whatever it is, you better settle it.” Gendry’s wound starts to bleed over her cloth. “Come on, let me help you with it.”

“No, my Lady.” Gendry smirked. “I’ll just ask Maester Sam for this.”

Arya sighed. “You better be okay, Baratheon, or Jon will kill me.” Arya looked upon the siblings who were watching them. “Do either of you know where Sam is?”

Bran replied, “He’s at the Storage, doing some inventory.”

“Great. Thanks, Bran!” Arya assisted Gendry.

“Arya,” Sansa shouted.

Arya turned her back.

“Jon is there too.”

“Come on!” Arya grumbled. “You better explain this to him well.”

 

 

 

_The door of the small council was opened. All eyes were turned at the woman who they rarely see with them at this kind of meeting._

_“Good morning, Arya!” Jon greeted._

_“Good morning, Your Grace.” Arya responded._

_Sansa put a hand on her forehead. Jon does not like to be called by such title. Arya does not like to call Jon with that title, but if she did, she is truly pissed off with him._

_“Can I please talk with my family alone?” She looked upon Jon and her._

_Expectant eyes turned to Jon for the decision. “Give us an hour then we will resume.”_

_The small council that gathered began to pass through the door. When all were gone, Arya asked. “Can we start now, Your Grace?”_

_Jon sighed. “What did I do wrong, Arya?”_

_“You made Gendry Lord of Storm’s End.”_

_Sansa looked upon Jon. She knew he wanted the idea._

_“It was not I who made the decision.”_

_“Oh, yes. It was your Aunt, who listened much to your advices.”_

_“Gendry accepted it.”_

_“All because you have put pressure on him.”_

_“The realm needs stability, Arya, and a Baratheon in Storm’s End will bring loyalty and unity just like how a Stark was in Winterfell.”_

_“He is a bastard, Jon.”_

_“I was a bastard.”_

_“You were raised by my father, Jon, raised alongside the future Lords and Ladies of the North.”_

_“But I was never meant to be one, was I?”_

_“Arya! Jon!” Sansa stood. “Would you – can we just talk on topic, please?”_

_“Gendry was content being in Winterfell.”_

_Jon guiltily remained silent._

_“He looked upon you like a brother. He respected you far more in that way than any title you have.”_

_Jon remained silent. Why Sansa was still here, she knew not. Maybe to be a buffer between two stubborn Starks. Oh, how she know how such stubbornness can clash._

_Jon looked at Sansa and then to Arya, “If we do not put someone to whom we trust at Storm’s End, people in that area will just create more chaos. And in this time of recovery, we cannot afford such senseless uprising. The Queen wants Gendry there because we trust him. We believe in him. If you can also have that faith in him, that will be such of great help… No, not just for the realm but for him.”_

_Sansa looked upon Jon. He had grown much as a ruler – so much as he had made rulers of others._

_“He’s family, Jon.”_

_“He will not be like Robb, not Rickon, nor Fa – nor Lord Stark.”_

_“He better not be.”_

 

 

 

When Arya and Gendry were out from the training yard, Sansa asked “Lots must be happening at Storm’s End.”

Bran smiled. “It was not Stom’s End that distracted him.”

“Oh, really?” Sansa raised a brow.

“Can’t a student not be simply just mesmerized by his teacher?”

“We were talking. How come – oh, Brandon Stark! You traveled at this moment, have you not?”

“It was simply a stroll.”

 


End file.
